Justice Served
by TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: By suspicious circumstances, Tadashi and GoGo end up watching the Justice League movie. By the end of the screening, GoGo is left really, really hoping that she isn't falling for Tadashi Hamada. Tomadashi/GoGodashi


GoGo never really liked superhero movies. She didn't watch movies terribly often, but, on the rare occasions she did, they were typically packed to the brim with violence and gore. Still, she saw nothing wrong spending the day with her friends, even if they would spend the totality of the time discussing the intricate complexities and subtleties of weirdos in tights punching each other in the face. Fred was extremely obnoxious about them, but Tadashi was without question the worst offender. For some asinine reason, he was constantly asking her questions which held about as much significance to her as something in an alien tongue.

" _Weigh in, GoGo. Who would win in a fight: Martian Manhunter or Jean Grey?"_

She never understood why he was always asking her those questions since she always responded with her trademark deadpan snark. Of course, Tadashi was too much of a dork to truly deserve GoGo's ire, but his constant pestering remained in her psyche for some odd reason. In any case, Fred and Tadashi had been discussing a plan for a collective screening of Justice League and insisted on GoGo attending. Even Honey Lemon seemed enthusiastic about the weekend whenever GoGo mentioned it. Hopefully, at the very least, the movie would provide her with a couple of decent laughs at its poor quality.

* * *

The cool San Fransokyo air assaulted GoGo's face as she hopped off her bike and removed her helmet. Her phone read 5:15, meaning that her compatriots had almost certainly arrived at least forty minutes prior. (Wasabi was a devout follower of timeliness and Fred despised missing the previews) It was rare to see the theater in this condition. It was packed with patrons and the ticket lines nearly intercepted the snack lines. After taking a moment to marvel at just how many clowns arrived to watch a children's movie, she made her way to the corner on the opposite end of the theater. Being naturally athletic, she slipped through the droves of unobservant moviegoers to find that Tadashi was the only one of the group present. As soon as she came into focus, he stood and smiled at her.

"Hey."

She deliberately chewed into her gum and walked over to her peer. "Uh, hey. Where is everyone else?"

His expression became more despondent. "They all cancelled."

A bit of awkward silence took over and, for one of the few times in her life, GoGo had no snarky retort.

"Do you still want to see it?"

Against her own willpower, GoGo could feel her eyes widen in fear and her heart rate pick up. What was so terrifying about watching a movie alone with someone as harmless as Tadashi? He was so sweet and innocent that it almost made her sick.

"Fine." She did her best to maintain her composure.

He pumped his fists in the air. "Yes!"

"I'm amazed Fred isn't here. He never misses opening weekend for these."

GoGo thought, or, rather, hoped, that he was simply excited to watch The Avengers, and not because he was watching it with her.

" _No, wait, Justice League."_

As the two made their way to the ticket line, GoGo observed that Tadashi was wearing the Superman symbol on his shirt. As was often the case whenever he was around, she rolled her eyes at his dorky char-dorkiness.

To distract herself from the slips in her mask, she hurled a verbal insult at Tadashi. "You love Superman? I'm stunned."

"Everyone except you agreed to this idea."

While he was talking, GoGo took a further look at his shirt, specifically his torso. She had never considered it before, but Tadashi's body was…

" _Focus, Tanaka. Focus."_

* * *

"Oh, man, that was awesome!"

After around two hours, the pair were making their way out of the theater. Something told GoGo that Tadashi liked it quite a bit. She even conceded that it was more enjoyable than she initially assumed.

"Did you see the part where Batman punched that Parademon in the face? Or when Wonder Woman completely destroyed Steppenwolf?" He made an uppercut motion with his hand.

"I know. I was there."

"No, the best part was whe-oh darn it." The sunshine had given way to rain pounding the Earth, silencing Tadashi. "I took the bus. This is gonna suck."

GoGo often kept people at arm's length, but she wasn't going to let Tadashi sprint home in the rain. "You can catch a ride with me."

His mouth arched slyly. "Thanks, but I'd rather not crash and burn today."

Unencumbered by his comment, she continued. "You can wrap your arms around my stomach, you wuss."

" _What is wrong with me? What possessed me to say that?!"_ Her nerves were completely fried by her assertion which jumped forth from her subconscious. Keeping a stoic expression, she turned to Tadashi, whose cheeks were presently burning.

"Uh, you know, it's cool. I-I'm fine with the bus. The bus is totally f-"

To keep herself from nervously fidgeting or biting her lip, she continued to speak. "This is what's happening, Hamada."

* * *

Still intensely nervous, GoGo handed Tadashi her spare helmet and got on. He simply stood there, rubbing one arm with the other.

"C'mon, Hamada. I don't bite."

With a vague hint of red on his face, Tadashi timidly sat himself on the bike and gently placed his arms around GoGo's waist. He held her like she was made of glass and made sure not to have any other form of contact. Such a gentleman, valuing her comfort over his safety. For once in her life, she would take it slow, if only for Tadashi.

* * *

"Well, here we are. I could've gotten us here about twenty minutes faster if you weren't such a dork, but I'm not going to charge you because I'm a great friend."

He stood up with a massive grin on his face. "But I'm not even done explaining Darkseid to you! How are you going to be ready for the sequel?"

Rolling her eyes fondly, she gave him a two-finger wave goodbye. "Goodnight, Hamada."

Even after he was out of sight, she couldn't help but detect the slightest hint of butterflies in her stomach. The warmth of Tadashi's body, how comfortable and content she felt having his arms wrapped around her, how easy it was to be with him. It was a feeling like no other. To dispel those uncomfortable thoughts, as was so often the case whenever she felt this way, she picked up some speed to focus on the road.

She really, really hoped she wasn't falling for Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

"Yo, Tadashi, what is up?" GoGo arched an eyebrow as Fred greeted Tadashi with his bro-handshake. He was clearly elated about something.

"Hey, Fred. What's going on?"

He shot him a skeptical look. "Uh, dude, how are you not losing your mind right now? Justice League was so good! I am hyped for The Flash movie."

GoGo's eyebrow arched reflexively.

"Wait, you didn't see it. I'm sorry. Honey told me you had super special secret plans. I remember. I promise I won't spill any spoilers."

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck before Fred continued. "Oh! Now I remember. Oh, crap, Honey also told me that I wasn't supposed to mention that in front of Gog-."

Before Fred could continue, GoGo marched forth and forcibly gripped Tadashi by the arm. "Hamada, can I speak with you for a moment?"

After leading him out of the lab and away from prying ears, she glared into Tadashi's soul and crossed her arms. Any semblance of color had been drained from his face. "I-I can totally explain."

"Start talking." If she was being totally honest, GoGo wasn't particularly angry about Tadashi lying to her. She would've gladly gone with him if he had offered to go just the two of them exclusively, but she needed to know _why._

The normally endlessly confident Tadashi refused to make eye contact with her. "I initially wanted to see the movie with all of us, but Honey Lemon told me an hour before the movie started that she, Wasabi, and Fred mysteriously weren't going to be there. I told her a few months ago that I kinda-sorta have a crush on you and she said she wanted to see us 'together'. It was her idea, but I fully accept the blame. I can show you the texts if you want."

GoGo felt her mouth unhinge slightly and her eyes widen. She would be sure to thank Honey Lemon before murdering her, but the more pressing matter was that Tadashi _liked_ her. The knowledge made her feel like a superhero. An extremely nervous superhero, but a superhero nonetheless. Still, messing with Tadashi was one of her favorite activities. To that end, she hammered Tadashi in the shoulder with a solid punch.

"Yaow!" He yelped. "Okay, I totally deserve that." He looked at the floor like a puppydog being scolded by its owner. GoGo would be smiling like a goofball if she wasn't so nervous.

"I always knew you were a dumbass, but now I can officially refer to you as Super-dumbass."

He blushed again. How dare he be so cute at a time like this.

"Because I would've gone to see your stupid movie with you if you just asked, dork."

Tadashi immediately perked up and met GoGo's eyes, although a fierce blush still adorned his face. "Oh. Well, that's nice."

This time, GoGo felt no reason to stop herself from smiling. Tadashi was adorable, but seeing him all anxious and blush-y took it to a whole new level. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was all part of some great deception when she saw Fred's absence on Saturday, but she simply put the idea away because she knew allowing herself to become hopeful regarding Tadashi would hurt her. Now, she was very, very grateful she agreed.

Being a daredevil, GoGo hurled her hands forth, cupped Tadashi's cheeks, and planted a delicate kiss on his delirious, blushing, gorgeous face. His perfect mouth tasted like pure joy and mint.

"W-what was that?"

"A kiss, dumbass. I guess I'm the Flash and that was just too fast for you."

The look of hope and surprise he gave her after her comment made her heart melt.

"Maybe you could kiss me again. Slower, this time."


End file.
